BOY O BOY
by Emily Star
Summary: Hermione muses on the obsessive behavior of her fellow female friends and comes to her own realizations. All set, music vid style, to the Wilkinson's BOY O BOY.


Title : BOY OH BOY

Rating : G or PG to be safe

Category : HUMOR, and H/H romance.... DUH ! Plus some R/other for fun

Disclaimer: Not my song, characters, rights. My plot. Sue you ! LOL !

A.N. : This song is by the Wilkinsons, a country group. But it's really good ! I hope you like it ! ! I spent FOREVER on it 'cos my comp deleted it..... ERGH ! O well... 

A.N. #2 : I consider this in about the 5th or 6th year..... don't know why, though....

  
  


Intro ( two eights )

"And... he dropped it !" Hermione finished, cracking up. Ron and Harry joined in on the joke and Ron walked into their Transfiguration class alone, still laughing. Hermione and Harry had lagged behind, taking time to calm down so as not to upset Professor McGonagall. 

  
  


Boy oh boy looked at me  
Boy oh boy smiled that way  
Harry tilted his head to look at her, a good head shorter than his tall figure. He gave her his "patented" half-smile that made girls like Cho Chang swoon and pass out while it only proved to be contagious to Hermione. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

  
  


Boy oh boy this heart of mine stood still  
He chuckled and placed a casual arm around her shoulders. She took a 

sharp intake of breath and laughed with him as they went in and took their seats at the double desk they shared. She looked around at Parvartti and Cho staring at her in jealousy and envy. They had their twin I LOVE HARRY shirts on. Hermione snickered and thought about 'how she was glad that she had the brains to not fall for that numbskull.' Then she remembered her own shirt that she slept in every night.

  
  


Thought my world was unaffected  
'Til the moment I least expected

Boy oh boy love is moving in for the kill 

  
  


She blushed and set her hands on the table. TIME WARP TO AFTER CLASS Right as she was getting up, she felt a warm and familiar hand entwine his fingers with hers. She looked up into 'the numbskull's' eyes and knew exactly what made the other girls.... that way. 

CHORUS:  
And I'm falling.. this spell I'm under  
I don't know what's up or down  
I'm falling it makes me wonder  
Why I've spent time fooling around with boys  
Boy oh boy this must be love

He leaned into her face as if to kiss her, but moved his mouth right so close to her ear that she felt his lips actually brush her cheek as he asked, "Hermione, will you go out with me ?" Hermione's eyes fluttered open and shut in a dazed confusion. Harry correctly interpreted that as a yes and kissed her gently on the mouth. Her eyes closed all the way and fell into his arms. They chastely broke the kiss and smiled at each other. They placed their arms around each other's waists and walked out the room. In the back, McGonagall was shaking her head in amusement at the two, arms crossed. Outside, Ron clipped a friendly fist to Harry's shoulder in congratulation. Lavender grabbed Hermione's hands and dragged her away. 

  
  


Boy oh boy I feel so shaken  
Boy oh boy can't be mistaken  
This is more than passion at first sight  
Lavender grabbed her best friend into a huge bear hug. "FINALLY !" She said, and Hermione just smiled with sparkles in her eyes. Hermione broke the hug and said, "Details later... I promise !" as she ran off, hand and hand with Harry towards the Hogwarts Magical Gardens. Ron grabbed his girlfriend by the waist and Lavender looked up at him, and they smiled knowingly. 

  
  


His brown eyes tell the truth  
I'm sure he feels the way I do  
'Cause boy oh boy I'm certain  
That it's right, right, right

Hermione and Harry purposely fell to the ground laughing. They sat and Harry squinted one eye and put his hand on Hermione's cheek. She felt a bit awkward, but in a good way, so ...right, though she knew it sounded cliche. She reached her neck up to his height and kissed him quickly on the cheek. He caught her face in his hand studied it, she looked into his eyes, and saw something she hadn't seen before there : herself. 

CHORUS:  
And I'm falling.. this spell I'm under  
I don't know what's up or down  
I'm falling it makes me wonder  
Why I've spent time fooling around with boys  
Boy oh boy this must be love

Harry stood up, after looking at himself looking at her in Hermione's eyes. They took hands and walked towards Hagrid's cottage. They let it all sink in on the way. They, two best friends, had been through everything together except the journey that Ron had always talked to them separately about, love. They saw themselves as black and white images running through the grass. All their memories...... Making Ron eat Every Flavor Beans until he barfed... just to catalog them......... trying to sneak back in the school after a night of butterbeer and candy at Hogsmeade...... Ron locking Hermione and Harry out of the school while he asked Lavender out..... 

BRIDGE:  
I'll be sweet and charming  
I'll be coy, oh yeah

They walked in Hagrid's cabin and he knew immediately what had happened. He grabbed them together into one HUGE hug and babbled while Harry and Hermione looked at each other... rolling their eyes in unison with a smile at their good friend's ever emotional behavior. TIME WARP TILL SUNSET AFTER THEY'VE LEFT HAGRID'S

  


But when I'm in his arms  
Boy oh boy

Harry runs ahead of Hermione and she races to catch up. She almost catches him when she falls and almost hits the ground when....

  
  


CHORUS:  
And I'm falling.. this spell I'm under  
I don't know what's up or down  
I'm falling it makes me wonder  
Why I've spent time fooling around with boys  
Boy oh boy this must be love

HE catches HER. They look up at each other. She smiles, embarrassed, and whispers, "Thanks." "Anytime." She grins again and he half-smiles. She starts cracking up and gets out of his arms while Harry says, "What !?!?" "That grin, silly ! It's why everyone is in love with you !" "Really....... hmmm... note to self.... don't 'half smile' around Cho....( Hermione falls to ground laughing )..... only around Hermione." She stops laughing and wipes a tear from her eye. "Ha ha...... wait... smile again... it's wearing off...." She stands up and comes toward him. He half smiles and shakes his head at her. She stands on tippie toe, wraps her arms around him and puts her nose against his. They both laugh and kiss quickly. One more quick smile and they kiss slowly as the camera and music fade....... 

Must be love  
It must be love  
Boy oh boy this is love  
It must be love  
It must be love  
It must be love

  
  


P.S. ( I think this was all soo cliche.... but oh well.... )

P.P.S. ( Can you tell that I swoon over half smiles from my crush ?? Hehehe... ;o )

  
  
  
  



End file.
